Over the next funding period, this project will be concerned primarily with the synaptic organization of amacrine cells in the retina. Three projects are in progress. These include: 1. An analysis by electron microscopy of the synaptic organization of the dopamine-containing amacrine cells of the rabbit retina; 2. A study by light and electron microscopy of the indoleamine-accumulating cells in the retinas of rabbit, goldfish and Cebus monkey; 3. An analysis of the synaptic organization of the gamma-aminobutyric acid and glycine accumulating amacrine cells of the rabbit and mudpuppy retinas.